In cold climates, it is often difficult to start the gasoline and diesel engines of cars and trucks. The present invention relates to a system easy to install in minutes on the spot to one of the heater hoses of a vehicle using a duel-position continuous flow valve assembly for connecting a hot fluid source with the cooling system of a cold engine to circulate the hot fluid through the engine, thereby heating the engine to facilitate starting.